Teiet en Equestria
by TEIET
Summary: Un unicornio llega a Ponyville desde el bosque everfree ¿Que aventuras le esperan con las mane 6? y lo mas importante ¿Que desmadres causara el unicornio cuya cutiemark es una trollface? lean y averiguenlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Teiet en Equestria: capítulo 1, la llegada del troll.**

**Buenas las tengan, aquí Teiet con otro fic lleno de frikismo y salido de mi retorcida mente XD, esta historia va a tener de protagonista a mi estúpido y sensual OC de MLP, supongo que lo pondré en la imagen de este fic, su nombre es el mismo que el mío, ósea Teiet, hey no me había dado cuenta, pero 2 de mis 3 OC se llaman Teiet :/ aunque son de diferentes universos, ah bueno no importa, es un nombre que me gusta así que así se queda, quizá encuentren referencias a algunos animes y caricaturas, en las reviews díganme de que animes notaron, la historia empieza en algún punto antes de la segunda temporada, bueno sin más relleno les dejo este cap, espero les guste ^-^.**

**(Blablablá)**notas en la historia del subnormal autor XD

-Blablablá- personaje hablando

-(_Blablablá_)- personaje pensando

-**Blablablá**\- personaje sobrenatural hablando

-(_**Blablablá**_)- personaje sobrenatural pensando

Caminando en la inmensidad del tenebroso bosque Everfree, se ve a una figura que trae una capucha caminando como si nada mientras recibe las miradas y gruñidos por parte de los habitantes de ese lugar, sobre esta misma figura se podía apreciar a un animal recostado en su cabeza, que tenía unas pequeñas flamas que iluminaban su camino.

-Creo que no son muy amigables por aquí, ¿no crees Yami?- pregunto una voz masculina joven a su acompañante, recibiendo algunos sonidos por respuesta.  
-Si ya sé que nos siguen desde hace tiempo pero no te preocupes, podemos quemarlos si se acercan demasiado- dijo totalmente despreocupado mientras volteaba y miraba hacia atrás, viendo a 3 lobos de madera que lo seguían varios metros detrás, su pequeño acompañante volvió a hacer unos ruidos en respuesta.

-Nah no importa eso, además según lo que padre me dijo llegaremos a un pueblo muy pronto, aunque creo que debimos dar vuelta en Albuquerque- dijo pensativo mientras si compañero solo suspiraba.

Continúo como si nada su camino pese a los animales que lo acechaban, hasta que llego a lo que parecía un castillo abandonado que estaba cerca de un acantilado, iba a entrar a investigar, cuando escucho algunos ruidos de miedo por parte de los lobos que lo seguían, volteo y se encontró con que estaban bastante nerviosos y caminando lentamente para alejarse del lugar.

-Que maricas, le temen a un castillo abandonado- dijo mientras reía un poco, pero se puso algo serio cuando noto que su compañero estaba tenso, -¿Qué ocurre Yami?- pregunto mientras miraba a los alrededores para intentar identificar la causa de que su compañero estuviera alerta, recibiendo algunos sonidos en respuesta, -¿solo eso? Que aquí huela a orines de manticora no quiere decir que sea su hogar, probablemente solo paso al baño y ya, además quiero saber si hay gemas en este castillo, estamos cortos de alimento y es más fácil conseguir cosas para ti que para mí- dijo mientras entraba al castillo.

Una vez dentro del castillo, el pequeño animal que yacía en su cabeza dio un salto aterrizando suavemente en el suelo, este era un hurón cuyo lomo era de un tono verde/azulado oscuro, la parte de sus patas y barriga eran de color beige, tenía unos ojos color rojo y un par de puntos rojos sobre su cabeza y 3 más en donde debería haber estado su cola.

La figura encapuchada se quitó las alforjas que traía puestas desde hace algún tiempo debido a su viaje y las coloco en el suelo mientras un aura de color rojo bordeaba su capucha y la retiraba de su cuerpo, revelando a un unicornio joven que tenía una melena alborotada que tenía 2 tonalidades de café, uno claro y uno oscuro, su cola era de los mismos colores pero menos alborotada y estaba amarrada en su base con una cuerda marrón, su pelaje era de color café ligeramente oscuro hasta sus rodillas, debajo de estas su pelaje se volvía de un tono más claro hasta sus patas, usaba unos lentes de color plateado, su ojo derecho era de color rojo sangre mientras que el izquierdo era de color verde fuerte, la parte de su hocico era del mismo tono de café claro que el que tenía en sus patas y tenía una trollface como cutiemark.

-Caminar 5000 kilómetros es agotador- dijo mientras suspiraba y se sobaba la parte trasera de cuello, su pequeño acompañante hizo unos ruidos, aparentemente hablándole, -ya lo sé Yami, este castillo es grande, así que debe de haber alguna habitación que este en buen estado, lo mejor será descansar aquí por hoy, mañana seguiremos nuestro camino hasta el pueblo que padre me dijo, por ahora exploremos el lugar, buscaremos gemas y alguna habitación en buen estado- dijo mientras un aura mágica roja rodeaba su cuerno y guardaba su capucha en sus alforjas, que volvieron a colocarse en su lomo mientras el pequeño hurón se subía en él y se recostaba en su cabeza.

**(Sep su pequeño compañero es un Quilava, si no lo notaron es muy posible que no tuvieron infancia… o que son muy pekes y no conocieron la segunda generación de Pokémon XD)**

Pasaron varios minutos mientras recorrían el enorme castillo y debido a la oscuridad, Yami encendió las llamas de su cabeza y cola para servirle a Teiet como una linterna mientras aún estaba en su cabeza, al parecer ese castillo había sido saqueado muchas veces ya que ni en la cocina había un solo cubierto, finalmente llegaron a una enorme biblioteca que sorprendentemente estaba intacta, aunque no estaba interesado en libros decidió explorar más a fondo la biblioteca porque podría haber algo que fuera de utilidad, termino llegando a un pasillo que tenía varias estanterías vacías, lo cual le llamo la atención ya que el resto estaban repletas, en una de estas estanterías había un único libro descolorido y con curiosidad se acercó a verlo pero examinando su alrededor en caso de alguna trampa.

-Vaya que antes no había creatividad para esconder puertas ¿no crees Yami?- dijo mientras recibía sonidos afirmativos de su compañero, jalo el libro mostrando que en realidad era una palanca, el librero se movió como una puerta corrediza para un lado, mostrando unas escaleras que descendían por la oscuridad, -veamos que hay abajo, ojala hayan joyas o mejor aún… chocolate- dijo mientras corría bajando las escaleras.

Después de correr por unos 5 minutos llego al final de las escaleras, donde había una gruesa puerta de metal con un letrero con letras desgastadas que decía "Sección prohibida de Starswirl".

-¿Starswirl? Ese nombre me suena- dijo pensativo mientras observaba mejor la puerta en busca de una perilla, pero solo había un agujero en el centro de esta, -al parecer debo meter mi cuerno en la puerta… ah bueno que puedo perder- dijo despreocupado mientras introducía su cuerno en el agujero de la puerta mientras estaba rodeado de su aura roja, pasaron unos segundos hasta que algo hizo "click" en la puerta y esta se abrió, mostrando una pequeña habitación que tenía paredes fosforescentes las cuales emitían una luz verdosa, solo había una estantería con unos cuantos libros y junto a esta un escritorio.

Revisando los libros encontró bastantes cosas interesantes ya que había variados hechizos de magia negra, desde simples hechizos de combate como crear cristales de oscuridad hasta grandes hechizos para destruir ciudades, como uno que al parecer invocaba una armadura espectral cuyo aspecto y color variaba dependiendo del usuario, esta podía invocarse incompleta o hasta su forma final la cual era gigante, habían otros hechizos de barreras inversas, las cuales en lugar de proteger el lugar dentro de la barrera, lo que hacía era destruirlo, ya fuera lenta o rápidamente, al parecer este hechizo era para hacer sufrir a los enemigos, ya que podía hacerse que el aire dentro de ella fuera muy muy caliente hasta el punto de que quemara la piel y sistema respiratorio al contacto, el hechizo que más le llamo la atención era uno que decía llamado "come almas" el cual al parecer con solo tocar el cuerpo del adversario podía ver los conocimientos de este además de poder extraer su alma, siendo devorada por la del usuario y aumentando su fuerza, uno de los libros dejo sorprendido a Teiet, se titulaba "Caballeros Dragón", al parecer era una historia, pero echándole una ojeada encontró que al final incluia algunas fórmulas e instrucciones, además de diferentes explicaciones.

-Caballeros dragón… no puedo dejar que se sepan las instrucciones de este libro- dijo mientras arrancaba varias páginas del libro y las guardaba dentro de su melena, su pequeño compañero hizo algunos ruidos al parecer preguntándole algo, -claro que me llevare estos libros, son bastante interesantes además de útiles, dicen que la magia negra corrompe pero solo son corrompidos los ambiciosos y yo no soy así, además eso de magia negra o blanca son pendejadas, son simples puntos de vista, lo único que hay es magia- dijo mientras usando un hechizo los libros se volvían muy pequeños y los guardaba en su melena.

El pequeño Quilava hizo algunos ruidos mientras que le daba suaves golpes en la cabeza a Teiet, -si Yami yo también tengo sueño, pero tenemos que explorar el resto del castillo, sé que por aquí tiene que haber gemas y yo las quiero, sabes que, activare el hechizo de traducción, porque aunque yo te entiendo los que nos están viendo no, y no quiero que piensen que estoy zafado, aunque en cierta forma soy un loco- dijo rompiendo la cuarta pared mientras le ponía un hechizo traductor al Pokémon.

-Creo que no deberías de hablar de eso ¿sabes?- dijo una joven voz femenina proveniente del Pokémon.

-Si Yami ya lo sé, es solo que no lo pude evitar jejeje- dijo mientras miraba a la nada.

-**Ya no rompas más la cuarta pared wey, eso me causara problemas además que los lectores nos van a creer más pendejos de lo que seguramente ya nos creen**-.

-Está bien pues, pero a cambio quiero varias barras de chocolate blanco, de preferencia Hershys- dijo el unicornio mientras se le hacía agua la boca.

-**Ta bien, pero a cambio quiero que hagas muchos desmadres y te portes bien ¿ok?, Oye ya me antojaste el chocolate, iré por unos, hay luego**\- dijo el autor mientras desaparecía.

-Wey mis chocolates, no te hagas pendejo y dámelos- grito Teiet mientras lloraba cómicamente.

-Ambos son raros, en fin, salgamos de aquí, me aburro- dijo Yami mientras bostezaba un poco.

-Ya que, ah bueno al menos sé que si me va a dar los chocolates después- dijo mientras se teletransportaba al principio de las escaleras y caminaba a la salida de la biblioteca.

Siguieron explorando el castillo sin encontrar nada interesante, hasta que dentro de una de las habitaciones hallaron lo que parecía una especie de nido y dentro de este había 4 crías de manticora, quienes solo los veían curiosamente, cualquier otro hubiera huido por temor a los padres, pero en este caso, Teiet se acercó a ellos como si fueran simples gatitos haciendo algunos ruidos para intentar atraerlos, lo cual funciono y él se sentó en el suelo acariciando a los pequeños, Yami solo veía aun desde la cabeza del unicornio, ya que casi no le gustaba convivir con otros animales.

Al final ambos se quedaron dormidos, los cachorros de manticora pegados a Teiet, Yami metida en la melena de él y el echado en el piso usando sus brazos como almohada, todo parecía ir normal, hasta que un sonoro rugido despertó a Yami, quien al mirar somnolienta hacia arriba se encontró con una manticora adulta, quien los veía amenazante, los pequeños manticoras al ver la llegada del adulto, fueron rápidamente con él y comenzaron a hacer ruidos al parecer pidiéndole comida, pero el adulto los ignoraba por estar pendiente de los intrusos, volvió a rugir bastante cerca del unicornio, pero este solo levanto un casco y le pico la nariz mientras decía "pinche despertador" y se cambiaba de posición para seguir durmiendo, Yami por otro lado, estaba pendiente del posible enemigo, pero no hacía nada más que observarlo.

Finalmente, harto de ser ignorado, la enorme manticora lanzo su aguijón contra el aun dormido Teiet, quien aún no se enteraba de nada, Yami seguía observando y al parecer sin inmutarse por el ataque directo, estando a escasos centímetros de golpear su objetivo, la cola del animal se desvió y termino golpeando el suelo, justo a un lado de la cara del unicornio, intento lo mismo repetidas veces pero siempre con el mismo resultado, llegando a desesperar a la manticora, quien fue a darse cabezazos contra un pilar cercano, al parecer la cutiemark del unicornio se reía, ya que un imperceptible murmullo venia de esta.

-Teiet tiene un sueño de lo más pesado, una vez se durmió a las 10 de la noche y despertó a las 5 de la tarde, solo fue al baño, tomo algo de leche y volvió a dormir hasta que su padre lo despertó a la mañana siguiente, si lo que quieres es despertarlo yo puedo hacerlo y no tiene caso que lo ataques, es literalmente intocable- le dijo la Pokémon a la estresada manticora.

-Me lo hubieras dicho desde el principio- dijo la voz femenina y estresada pero ya más calmada de la manticora.

-Disculpa, es solo que me pareció divertido, pero tranquila, no venimos con malas intenciones- dijo la Pokémon mientras que le daba algunas lamidas cariñosas en la cara al unicornio, quien comenzó a reír y poco a poco despertó.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pazho?- dijo Teiet mientras se tallaba los ojos y bostezaba, -¿ya es hora de desayunar?- dijo mientras se estiraba.

-No creo, además tu eres el que trae la comida, bueno aquí hay alguien que te quiere saludar- dijo la Quilava mientras se bajaba de la cabeza del unicornio.

-¿Quién?- pregunto Teiet mientras veía a la manticora, pero al no traer puestos sus lentes solo veía una gran mancha, -¿y tú que?- pregunto mientras buscaba sus lentes en las alforjas.

La manticora gruño molesta e hizo varios ruidos comenzando a charlar con el unicornio que le respondía, al final terminaron llevándose bien y la manticora los invito a desayunar, quilava podía comer carne naturalmente, pero lo extraño era que Teiet tenía colmillos, mostrando que su sistema podía consumir y digerir carne, además de la típica dieta herbívora.

Después de convivir un buen rato con la familia de manticoras, la madre llevo al unicornio y su acompañante a una gran sala en el sótano del castillo, donde habían 4 cofres con piedras preciosas dentro, en su mayoría diamantes y esmeraldas, aunque también habían un par de rubíes de fuego, Teiet uso un hechizo y los cofres junto con su contenido se volvieron muy pequeños, tanto que todos cabían en la palma de su casco, después de recoger los cofres y guardarlos en sus alforjas, se despidieron de las manticoras y continuaron su camino, pasando por un puente colgante y llegando a partes donde había cada vez menos bosque.

Pasaron por una casa que estaba a orillas del bosque, donde se podía observar a una pegaso de color amarillo y crin rosa claro que estaba alimentando a varios animales, pero el unicornio pasó de largo ya que podía vislumbrar el pueblo del que le habían hablado y tenía ganas de una malteada, por lo que acelero un poco más el paso.

Finalmente llego al pueblo, que tenía un pequeño letrero que decía "Bienvenido a Ponyville, disfruta tu estancia", mientras caminaba en el pueblo recibía algunas miradas curiosas por parte de los aldeanos, ya que no eran muchos los turistas que venían y al ser un pueblo pequeño todos se conocían por lo que un extraño resaltaba de inmediato, no paso mucho tiempo desde que entro al pueblo cuando un torbellino rosa paso frente a él.

_**Introducir canción "Pixel Peeker Polka"**_

-Hola soy Pinkie Pie pero mis amigos me llaman Pinky conozco a cada poni en este pueblo por lo que sé que eres nuevo aquí y quería ser la primera en darte la bienvenida a Ponyville espero te quedes algún tiempo porque te voy a hacer una superdupermega fiesta de bienvenida al pueblo e invitare a muchos de mis amigos para que así puedan conocerse y también sean amigos oye creo que no lo mencione pero me gustaría que fueramos amigos ¿qué me dices? Así no estarás solo porque cuando estas solo no tienes amigos y cuando no tienes amigos estas solo y la soledad es mala ya que todos deben de tener por lo menos un amigo para que así sean felices- hablo bastante rápido la poni terrestre, dejando mareada a la Pokémon y al unicornio con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por darme la bienvenida aunque un letrero en la entrada ya me la había dado antes claro que me gustaría ser tu amigo yo siempre estoy dispuesto a hacer amigos nuevos la fiesta suena genial te agradezco que me quieras hacer una de bienvenida ya te lo pagare dándote un superdupermega regalo en tu cumpleaños oye no sabes ¿dónde podría conseguir una malteada? Eh estado todo el día con el antojo de una aparte de algún pastelillo porque beber solo la malteada me va a dejar con ganas de comer algo más aparte de que es bueno acompañar una malteada con algún pastelillo- hablo Teiet igual de rápido que Pinky mientras sonreía.

_**Retirar canción XD**_

-No es necesario que me pagues por la fiesta tontito, lo hago con mucho gusto, tienes razón una malteada antoja un pastelillo y un pastelillo una malteada, claro que se donde puedes conseguir los mejores en el pueblo, sígueme- respondió la rosada ya hablando normal mientras daba saltitos alejándose de ahí mientras era seguida por el unicornio.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a un edificio que parecía hecho de dulces y Pinky le dijo que ese lugar se llamaba "Sugar cube corner" y que ahí vendían los mejores pastelillos y malteadas del pueblo, entraron y misteriosamente antes de que Teiet pudiera hacer su pedido, la poni rosa ya lo había sentado en una mesa y le había traído una malteada grande de chocolate con una bola de helado de nuez y un muffin de chocolate con chispas de chocolate.

-Gracias, me trajiste exactamente lo que había pensado ordenar, ¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunto mientras la veía dar unos saltitos.

-No lo sé, solo adivine jeje, disfrútalo- dijo mientras seguía saltando.

-¿Porque no pides algo para ti y me acompañas? Además quisiera pedir que me trajeras otro muffin de vainilla y una malteada de fresa pequeña para Yami- dijo Teiet mientras sonreía y movía una silla ofreciéndosela a Pinky para que se sentara.

-Enseguida te traigo tu pedido y te agradezco la invitación, pero mi turno de trabajo comenzara en unos minutos y no quiero quedar mal con los señores Cake- dijo ligeramente triste por tener que rechazar una invitación.

-Aquí está su pedido joven- dijo la señora Cake mientras ponía una bandeja sobre la mesa –descuida Pinky, si quieres puedes aceptar la invitación del joven, el día de hoy casi no ha habido clientes así que estamos bastante relajados- dijo la pastelera mientras caminaba al mostrador.

-Oh muchas gracias señora Cake- dijo la rosada mientras corría a la cocina y regresaba con una malteada de vainilla y varios cupcakes para sentarse frente al peli café, -oye hace poco mencionaste que eso era para Yami, ¿Quién es?- pregunto mientras mordía un cupcake.

-Yami es mi compañera, la conozco desde que nació y la quiero mucho- dijo sonriente mientras que la Pokémon bajaba de su cabeza y se sentaba en la mesa comenzando a comer su muffin.

-Tu compañera es un Quilava- dijo Pinky bastante sorprendida.

-Sip así es- dijo el unicornio mientras mordía su muffin.

-Que genial, me gustaría tener una mascota asi- dijo la rosada.

-Yo no soy su mascota soy su compañera- dijo Yami mientras la veía con expresión aburrida.

-Oh disculpa, me impresiona que puedas hablar jeje- dijo Pinky mientras la miraba.

-Siempre he podido hablar- dijo la Quilava mientras tomaba de su malteada.

-Creo que se refiere a que hables como los ponis- dijo Teiet mientras se metía todo el muffin en la boca.

-Si si eso- dijo la rosada.

-Ah, es que Teiet me pone un hechizo de traducción para que no lo crean un zafado cuando hablamos- dijo la Pokémon mientras sonreía.

-Oh ya entiendo- dijo también sonriendo el poni, -¿Sabes? Creí que eras un peluche porque no te movías mientras estabas en su cabeza-.

-Jeje es que la melena de Teiet es muy suave y calientita, por lo que casi siempre estoy ahí- dijo mientras sonreía.

Cuando terminaron su comida el unicornio pago los gastos de todos y agradeciéndole que le diera la bienvenida al pueblo se fue junto con Quilava a buscar algún Hotel donde quedarse, llegaron a uno que se llamaba "la herradura" y entraron pidiendo un cuarto sencillo, una vez en el cuarto dejaron las alforjas y salieron a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, ya que apenas eran las 4 de la tarde y sería muy aburrido quedarse en el hotel hasta que se fueran a dormir, compraron algunas cosas en el mercado local y de ahí fueron al parque para sentarse por un rato en una banca libre, en su mayoría había potrillos jugando alrededor y alguna Yegua vigilando a algunos de estos.

Teiet estaba leyendo uno de los libros de magia negra que había encontrado en el castillo y para asegurarse de que nadie se diera cuenta de que leía, uso un hechizo con el cual cambio el título del libro y ahora decía "hechizos de combate avanzados", mientras el leía Yami estaba soplando unas cuantas llamas que tomaban forma de animales y luego desaparecían, tan centrado estaba en su lectura que no noto cuando alguien se sentaba a su lado, esta era una unicornio de color lila y nada más y nada menos que la portadora del elemento de la magia, Twilight se sentó ahí ya que era la única banca en el parque que aun tenia espacio disponible, mientras la unicornio abría un libro que traía consigo, noto al animal que estaba sobre la cabeza de su vecino de banca y se la quedo viendo por algunos segundos, poniendo incomoda a la Pokémon.

-¿Podrías dejar de verme? Me pones incomoda- dijo la Quilava mientras una gota resbalaba por su nuca.

Twilight se sorprendió de que el animal hablara, pero prefirió no mencionarlo ya que era una especie que no conocía y si ellos hablaban de forma natural podría ofenderla si le preguntaba cómo es que hablaba.

-Disculpa, es solo que nunca había visto a una criatura como tú y me diste curiosidad, ¿Cómo es que puedes soplar fuego?- pregunto mientras veía una figura llameante que se desvanecía.

-Es algo normal en mí, ¿Qué nunca has visto a un Quilava?- pregunto mientras soplaba otra figura de fuego.

-(_Así que eso es lo que es, tendré que investigar más sobre esa especie_)- pensó Twilight mientras desviaba la mirada de ella, -para serte sincera no jeje, perdona la pregunta, pero ¿tu amigo es sordo? Es que antes de sentarme le pregunte si me podía sentar y no me respondió- pregunto mientras miraba a Teiet.

-Pues es sordo en ocasiones, si le hablas para regañarlo a veces no escucha, pero cuando alguien susurra algo vergonzoso o están hablando de el en voz baja entonces lo escucha todo… seguramente no te escucho porque está muy metido en su lectura y usa un hechizo en sus oídos para aislar el ruido del exterior- dijo mientras mordía suavemente la oreja del unicornio, provocando que este mirara hacia arriba viéndola sobre su cabeza y desactivando su hechizo.

-¿Pasa algo Yami?, no me gusta que me interrumpas cuando leo, se me va la inspiración además de que estaba leyendo de un hechizo que hace que…- fue interrumpido porque Yami le tapó la boca con una pata e hizo que volteara a ver a la unicornio sentada junto a él, -ya veo porque me interrumpiste je- dijo mientras giraba un poco para ver mejor a la yegua, -hola señorita, espero mi pequeña no la molestara- dijo mientras sonreía.

-No pasó nada, me parece bastante agradable la verdad, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, mucho gusto- dijo la mencionada mientras sonreía y extendía un casco en saludo.

-Igualmente señorita Sparkle, mi nombre es Teiet… solo Teiet jeje- dijo el unicornio mientras tomaba el casco de Twilight y lo sacudía amigablemente, -la pequeña en mi cabeza se llama Yami- dijo mientras con un su magia la levitaba bajándola de su cabeza y poniéndola en la banca junto a ellos.

-Mucho gusto- saludo la Pokémon mientras movía una de sus patas.

-Igualmente Yami, Teiet no me digas "señorita" no estoy muy acostumbrada a que me llamen así, solo llámame Twilight- dijo ligeramente avergonzada, -y ¿vienen a ver a algún familiar? O ¿solo están de paso?- pregunto.

-Pues venimos a buscar un hogar, padre me dijo que ya estaba grande como para buscar mi propio lugar y me dio un mapa que me guiaría hasta este pueblo, que era el más cercano a mi antigua casa- dijo mientras dirigía su vista al bosque ever free.

-Ya veo, bueno pues espero te guste el lugar, es bastante tranquilo y justamente hicieron varias casas nuevas aunque están ligeramente apartadas del pueblo cerca del bosque, podría llevarte a verlas si gustas- dijo la unicornio mientras sonreía.

-Pues si me gustaría ir a verlas, muchas gracias- dijo mientras Yami se subía por su espalda de vuelta a su cabeza.

Se estaban levantando de la banca cuando se escuchó que alguien gritaba "cuidado", al voltear a ver en la dirección del grito, se observaba a 3 potrillas en el suelo y varios huevos volando en dirección a la cara de Teiet, pero cuando estos estaban a pocos centímetros de su cara, estos se desviaron hacia Twilight mientras parecía que la cutiemark de Teiet reia, dándole todos directo en la cara, a lo cual el unicornio intentaba contener una risa mientras Twilight tenía una mueca de fastidio.

-Yo no le veo la gracia- dijo mientras se limpiaba con su magia, -¿Por qué desviaste los huevos contra mí?- pregunto algo molesta.

-Perdona jaja, eso pasa solo, yo no tengo nada que ver además de que mi cuerno no brillo, así que no use magia para desviarlos- dijo mientras señalaba su cuerno con uno de sus cascos.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón, bien acepto tu disculpa- dijo mientras las potrillas responsables se les acercaban.

-Perdónanos Twilight, estábamos intentando conseguir nuestras cutiemarks como malabaristas pero Sweetiebell resbalo y los huevos salieron volando- dijo una pequeña poni de tierra de color amarillo claro y melena roja que traía un moño sobre su cabeza.

Las otras potrillas también murmuraban que lo sentían, hasta que se fijaron en la cutiemark del unicornio que acompañaba a Twilight y soltaban algunos "ohh" de admiración, poniéndolo algo nervioso.

-Emm… sé que estoy bueno pero están muy chicas para mí, además ¿no creen que están muy pequeñas para ver los flancos de los sementales?- pregunto Teiet mientras reia un poco al ver que las potrillas estaban rojas, -jajajajaja, disculpen jajaja, no pude evitarlo, en fin, ¿pasa algo?- pregunto mientras las veía.

-No señor, solo veíamos su cutiemark, es genial- dijeron las tres simultáneamente.

-Bueno jeje, momento… ¿Me dijeron señor? ¿Acaso me veo tan viejo?- pregunto fingiendo ofenderse.

-Si- dijeron sonrientes las potrillas lo que provoco un aura depresiva en el unicornio y una gota en la cabeza de Twilight y Yami al ver su reacción, -Bueno tenemos que seguir intentando obtener nuestras cutiemarks, hasta luego Twilight y señor- dijeron las potrillas mientras se alejaban y un cartel que decía "anciano" se enterraba en la espalda de Teiet.

Después de unos minutos Twilight guio a Teiet hacia el lugar donde se vendían las casas nuevas y según le conto la unicornio, solo quedaban unas 5 disponibles, fueron atendidos por una poni de tierra que tenía un documento como cutiemark y después de media hora viendo las casas Teiet se decidió por una.

-Usted tiene un muy buen gusto señor- dijo la poni terrestre mientras sacaba unos papeles para finalizar la venta y otro cartel de "anciano" caía sobre Teiet.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres esta casa Teiet? Es la más alejada del pueblo- pregunto Twilight mientras miraba por una ventana.

-Claro, tiene buen tamaño y mucho patio así que me la quedo jeje- dijo mientras firmaba los papeles y sacaba un pequeño cofre de su melena, el cual al dejarlo en el suelo se hizo muy grande, -la pagare al contado, ¿Cuánto es?- pregunto a la vendedora, la cual ya estaba guardando los documentos.

-Serian 200,000 bits- dijo mientras sonreía.

A Twilight le pareció que Teiet no tendría la cantidad, pero se quedó callada al ver que el abría el cofre, mostrándolo repleto de bits, después de varios minutos la vendedora recibió el pago y se retiró después de entregarle las llaves al unicornio.

-Que bien que ya tengas casa, cuando Pinky te haga tu fiesta te traeré un regalo para que decores un poco- dijo Twilight sonriente mientras veía el interior vacío de la casa.

-Nah no te preocupes, mañana iré a comprar muebles, ¿conoces a Pinky?- dijo Teiet mientras caminaba a la salida seguida por Twilight.

-Claro, todo el pueblo la conoce y veo que tú también, tiene la costumbre de saludar a cada poni nuevo que llega- dijo la unicornio mientras salía de la casa, que era cerrada por Teiet.

-Teiet tengo hambre, llévame a cenar algo rico- dijo Yami mientras revolvía la melena del unicornio.

-Está bien Yami, ¿Gustas acompañarnos Twilight?- pregunto el unicornio mientras sonreía.

-Me gustaría pero tengo que ir a casa de mi amiga Rarity a recoger a Spike, tenemos que regresar a la biblioteca a ordenar algunos libros que llegaron hace poco- dijo Twilight.

-Está bien, en otra ocasión será, ¿trabajas en la biblioteca?- pregunto el unicornio mientras emprendían el camino de regreso a Ponyville.

-Sí, soy la encargada de la biblioteca junto a mi asistente número uno y hermano menor Spike- dijo la unicornio con orgullo, -aunque también vivo ahí jeje, así que puedes pasar cuando quieras-.

-Está bien, a ver que día te caigo- dijo Teiet mientras se acercaban a una casa algo grande.

-Cuando quieras, bueno supongo que te veré luego ya que aquí es donde tengo que ir, la "Boutique Carrusel" es donde vive y trabaja mi amiga Rarity, si quieres puedo presentártela-.

-Me gustaría- dijo Teiet con una sonrisa, -pero la panza de Yami está rugiendo mucho y siento sus cosquilleos en mi cabeza- dijo mientras Yami inflaba los cachetes y Twilight reia un poco, -además ya está anocheciendo y también tengo algo de hambre jeje, así que este es el adiós por hoy- dijo mientras extendía un casco a Twilight quien lo sacudió amigablemente.

-Bueno, hasta luego Teiet, hasta luego Yami- dijo mientras se alejaba y entraba a la boutique.

-¿Ya me puedes llevar a comer?- pregunto Yami algo impaciente.

-A eso vamos niña- dijo cariñosamente mientras la acariciaba un poco, -mira ahí hay un restaurante- dijo mientras entraban al restaurante.

**Buenas las tengan, ¿qué les aprecio el capítulo 1 de mi nuevo Fic? Espero les haya gustado, entre mas reviews reciba más pronto subiré el nuevo, así que dejen muchas reviews gente, nos leemos luego ^-^/.**


	2. Chapter 2

Teiet en Equestria: capítulo 2 arreglando la casa.

**Buenas las tengan, aquí Teiet trayéndoles otro capítulo de esta historia random, a los que lean mi otra historia les pido tengan paciencia ya que tengo un ligero bloqueo en una parte del capítulo que espero se resuelva pronto, espero actualizarla unos días después de subido este capítulo, bueno aquí les dejo este cap, espero les guste ^-^.**

* * *

(**Blablablá**) notas en la historia del subnormal autor XD

-Blablablá- personaje hablando

-(_Blablablá_)- personaje pensando

-**Blablablá**\- personaje sobrenatural hablando

-(**_Blablablá_**)- personaje sobrenatural pensando

Después de comer Teiet y Yami salieron del restaurante camino al hotel para poder descansar por ese día, ya que al día siguiente deberían de ir a comprar muebles y demás cosas para la casa que había comprado hace unas horas, llegaron al hotel y entraron a su respectiva habitación, el unicornio rápidamente se tiro a la cama y se quitó sus lentes para poder ir a su demente mundo de sueños, pero Yami tomo la punta de su cola con su boca y empezó a jalarlo para que se levantara de la cama.

-Quiero dormir Yami, ¿porque quieres que me levante?- pregunto Teiet en un tono de cansancio mientras se sentaba en la cama y se ponía de nuevo sus lentes.

-Tienes que bañarte, haz hecho muchas cosas hoy, dormir en un nido de manticora no creo que sea muy sano, así que por eso te vas a ir a bañar- dijo Yami en un tono de regaño mientras intentaba poner una cara seria pero solo lograba provocar ternura, -además de que yo también quiero bañarme- dijo mientras reía un poco.

Teiet solo suspiro mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Yami, caminó al baño de la habitación y después de comprobar que hubiera agua caliente comenzó a llenar la bañera que había ahí, una vez estuvo llena ambos se metieron y descansaron unos minutos en el agua para después comenzar a bañarse, cuando estuvieron limpios el unicornio saco de su melena un pequeño barco de guerra de juguete (USS MISSOURI) que puso en el agua, y usando un hechizo en sí mismo se redujo a un tamaño muy pequeño con lo cual cabía dentro de la cabina de control del barco.

-Muy bien atención todos, estamos en aguas enemigas y bajo ataque de un Quilava gigante- dijo mientras señalaba frenéticamente a Yami, la cual estaba mirándolo curiosamente mientras flotaba boca arriba en el agua, -FUEGO- grito el unicornio mientras que todas las torretas del barco disparaban balas de agua que golpeaban a la pokémon en la cara, -RECARGUEN Y REPITAN, NO PODEMOS DEJARLA DEVOLVER EL ATAQUE!- gritaba Teiet como si estuviera en una guerra real.

Yami por su parte se estaba divirtiendo al ver los gestos que hacia el unicornio al gritar y no se molestaba ya que los chorritos de agua que disparaba apenas y se sentían, iba a mover un poco el agua para bambolear el barco cuando para su sorpresa escucho nuevos disparos que al impactarle le dolieron a diferencia de los anteriores, miro molesta a Teiet quien sonreía divertido mientras gritaba "cambio de munición efectivo", la pokémon entonces dio un golpe a la superficie del agua lo que causo que el pequeño barco casi se volcara pero el unicornio como buen capitán hizo que el barco se alejara y una vez en distancia segura continuo disparando las nuevas balas que si dolían.

-Oye esto se siente como si fueran tiros de una pistola de balines- dijo Yami molesta mientras golpeaba más el agua intentando volcar el barco.

-Ignoren los alegatos del monstruo y sigan disparando- decía el unicornio mientras golpeaba repetidas veces el botón para disparar.

-Con que si ¿eh?- dijo la pokémon mientras disparaba pequeñas bolas de fuego que chocaban contra las balas de agua que disparaba el barco, a pesar de que las nuevas balas que disparaba el barco dolieran un poco, ella comenzaba a disfrutar el juego.

Pasaron así algunos minutos hasta que Yami se hundió para intentar un ataque sorpresa, Teiet al darse cuenta de esto comenzó a soltar cargas de profundidad, aunque estas lo único que hacían era soltar tinta en el agua, esto no detuvo a la pokémon que tomo entre sus mandíbulas el pequeño barco y comenzó a sacudirlo violentamente, sacando a Teiet de él y causando que cayera al agua.

-¿Te rindes?- pregunto Yami con una sonrisa mientras ponía al unicornio en una de sus patas, el cual tenía los ojos en espiral y sacaba agua por la boca.

-No me rendiré...- murmuro vagamente antes de desmayarse y volver a su tamaño normal.

Yami solo suspiro y lo saco del agua, arrastrándolo de una oreja camino a la cama, una vez ahí soplo un poco de fuego sobre él lo que evaporo el agua que quedaba en él, le quito sus lentes y lo dejo dormir en paz mientras que ella se acomodaba en una almohada y se quedaba dormida.

Al día siguiente Yami estaba comiendo unas galletas con algo de leche que había sacado de un pequeño refrigerador que había en la habitación mientras veía televisión tranquilamente, estaba viendo un anime que se llamaba "Tengen toppa Gurren Lagann" (algo que creo que se me olvido decirles es que en este fic, todos los animes, caricaturas, series de televisión, películas, libros etc, están ponificados, osea que sus personajes están en versión poni) y al parecer estaba totalmente embobada viéndolo porque no prestaba atención a una mosca que entraba por una de sus orejas y salía por la otra, Teiet por su parte estaba bien dormido y nada parecía que fuera a despertarlo hasta que varias barras de chocolate blanco cayeron sobre el pegándole en la cara, lo cual provoco que despertara molesto, pero al ver que era lo que lo golpeo sonrió muy animadamente mientras se metía una barra a la boca mientras volteaba a ver a la pokémon y reía al verla en ese estado de concentración.

-Niña zombi ya es hora de irnos, el tiempo que alquilamos la habitación terminara en 30 minutos- dijo mientras apagaba el televisor con el control, Yami al ver que la tele se apagó grito un "heeey" mientras ponía sus patas en la pantalla y después volteaba a ver a Teiet.

-Oye lo cortaste justo cuando Kamina y Simon iban a hacer un giga taladro- dijo enojada -creo que Kamina iba a morir porque le dijo a Simon que era la última vez- dijo mientras intentaba encender el televisor manualmente pero sin lograrlo.

-Ya tranquila, aquí también hay convenciones de anime así que cuando haya una compramos ese- dijo mientras la ponía sobre su melena, -oye ¿de dónde sacaste esa leche y las galletas?- dijo el unicornio mientras tomaba los empaques de esos alimentos.

-Los tome de ese refrigerador- dijo Yami sonriente mientras señalaba el refri que estaba en una esquina del cuarto.

Teiet fue a ver el mencionado refrigerador y al abrirlo se dio cuenta de que todo lo que estaba dentro tenía etiquetas con precios, a lo cual suspiro y cerro el refrigerador.

-Yami si tanto querías desayunar podrías haberme dicho, las cosas que están en cualquier cuarto de hotel siempre tienen precios exagerados, se aprovechan de los viajeros- dijo mientras dejaba un pequeño saco de bits en una mesa.

-Perdón, pero no te quejes si a fin de cuentas tenemos esos cofres con gemas que recogiste del castillo- dijo la pokémon restándole importancia.

-Eso no durara para siempre, además hoy tenemos que ir a comprar muebles y después seguro ya no tendremos ni un bit, que weba me dan las compras- dijo mientras salía del cuarto y caminaba a la recepción entregándole las llaves a la encargada quien los despidió amistosamente.

-A mi igual, pero mirándole el lado positivo, en Equestria tienen algunas cosas que no tenían en casa, podrás comprarme una computadora decente y una tele gigante- dijo la Pokémon con ojos brillantes.

-¿y tú para que quieres tele? si ya la televisión se fue a la mierda, todo lo que pasan ahí es basura pura y dura, a menos claro que sean programas o series de hace unos años- dijo Teiet mientras caminaba rumbo a la casa que compro.

-Pues la quiero para que veamos anime en una súper pantalla y no en la de la laptop que tienes- dijo Yami mientras buscaba algo dentro de la melena del unicornio.

-Buen punto, pero lo que compraremos primero serán los muebles para la casa, lo que sobre lo usaremos para comprar las cosas de entretenimiento- dijo el unicornio mientras seguía caminando.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a la casa y entraron para mirar bien cada rincón y decidir que iban a poner en cada lugar, la casa tenía 2 pisos, en el primero había una sala, comedor, cocina y un baño, mientras que en el segundo piso había 3 habitaciones y un baño, decidieron que comprarían muebles para todas las habitaciones, pues aunque Teiet y Yami dormían en el mismo cuarto podría ser que recibieran alguna visita o que algún conocido necesitara donde quedarse.

Antes de comenzar con sus compras importantes, pasaron a Sugar Cube Corner para desayunar, cuando entraron encontraron a Pinkie sirviendo platillos alegremente mientras los Cake los preparaban detrás de la barra, Teiet se acercó a una mesa libre y antes de que dijera algo Pinkie ya estaba ahí con una orden servida que era justamente lo que él iba a pedir, un pay de queso y 2 malteadas de vainilla.

-Aun no comprendo cómo lo haces, pero muchas gracias Pinkie, te invitaría a desayunar, pero veo que estas ocupada- dijo Teiet con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, podremos en otro momento, pero a la próxima te invitare yo, disfruten su pay- dijo la poni rosa mientras se iba a atender más clientes.

Desayunaron ahí tranquilamente y después pagaron dejando una buena propina para Pinkie, salieron de ahí y comenzaron a buscar una mueblería pero al ser recién llegados al pueblo no conocían casi nada de ahí, fueron al mercado para pedir algunas indicaciones, una vez ahí Teiet se acercó a una yegua blanca de melena purpura que estaba conversando animadamente con otra yegua de color naranja y crin rubia.

-Buenos días señoritas, disculpen que interrumpa su conversación, pero quería preguntarles si no conocían alguna mueblería cerca de aquí- pregunto el unicornio mientras les sonreía amigablemente.

-No te preocupes compañero, y no, que yo sepa no hay mueblerías en Ponyville, la mayoría van a comprar muebles a Canterlot- dijo la poni de crin rubia.

-Mi amiga tiene razón señor- dijo elegantemente la poni de melena purpura mientras un cartel que decía anciano se enterraba en la espalda de Teiet, -desafortunadamente aquí en Ponyville no hay ninguna mueblería, aunque conozco a un carpintero que hace unos muebles fabulosos, pero hoy no abre, creo que iba a salir a Manehattan por algo, pero me estoy desviando del tema- dijo ella mientras lo miraba analíticamente y se fijaba en la Pokémon sobre su cabeza, -ahora que me fijo bien en ti, acaso ¿ayer no hablaste con una unicornio lila llamada Twilight?- pregunto.

-¿Eh? Si, ayer estuve hablando con ella un rato, de hecho ella fue la que me llevo a ver la casa que compre jeje, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- dijo Teiet mientras la veía.

-Oh por nada en especial querido, es solo que ayer ella me comento que había conocido a alguien nuevo en el pueblo- dijo la unicornio blanca en un tono elegante.

-Entonces eres nuevo en Ponyville ¿cierto?- dijo la rubia mientras recibía un si por parte del unicornio, -pues déjame darte la bienvenida compañero, espero tengas una buena estancia- dijo la vaquera alegremente mientras estrechaba y sacudía un casco de Teiet.

-Vaya que tiene fuerza en los cascos señorita- dijo el peli café mientras reía un poco.

-si jeje, son años de trabajar en la granja Apple- dijo la rubia algo apenada.

-Oh pero donde están mis modales querido, mi nombre es Rarity un gusto en conocerte- dijo la unicornio de melena morada mientras hacia un ademan con uno de sus cascos delanteros, Teiet tomo el casco de ella y le dio un beso en el.

-El placer es todo mío señorita Rarity- dijo el unicornio elegantemente logrando sonrojar a la peli morada.

-Y yo soy Applejack, mucho gusto compañero- dijo la rubia mientras levantaba un casco haciendo un "Brohoof" con el unicornio mientras él decía "igualmente".

Continuaron conversando durante algunos minutos hablando sobre que le había parecido Ponyville y si Pinkie no lo había molestado demasiado, hasta que se volvió a tocar el tema de la casa de Teiet y sus aun no adquiridos muebles, ahora se podía observar a Rarity y a Teiet viajando en un tren camino a Canterlot, ya que según la unicornio podría acompañarlo a comprar sus muebles ya que también debía salir ese mismo día a comprar algunas cosas para sus trabajos en la boutique y de paso ambos podrían dar un tour por la ciudad ya que Teiet le había comentado que sería su primera visita a la capital.

-Entonces dime querido, ¿de dónde eres?- pregunto Rarity con interés.

-Pues vengo de lejos en realidad jeje, nací y viví en Méxicolt por un tiempo, pero después tuve que… mudarme por así decirlo debido a algunos problemas familiares y termine viviendo con padre en una gran casa que tenía cerca del país de los dragones, pasando una parte del bosque Everfree- dijo el unicornio con ligera tristeza, la cual paso desapercibida por la peli morada, -¿Y usted señorita Rarity?-.

-Porfavor Teiet no es necesario que me trates con tanta formalidad, solo llámame Rarity- dijo ella sonriendo, -y en cuanto a de donde soy, pues soy nativa de Ponyville, aunque hace algún tiempo atrás viví junto a mi familia en Manehattan donde aprendí muchas cosas sobre la moda y confección de vestidos- dijo alegremente la unicornio.

Siguieron conversando sobre las cosas que les gustaban y disgustaban y conociéndose más a fondo hasta que llegaron a la estación de trenes en Canterlot donde había mucho jaleo por parte de los que subían y bajaban al tren, comenzaron a andar por una zona comercial para comprar lo que necesitaba la modista y después de unas horas cuando ya tuvo todo lo que necesitaba continuaron su camino hacia una gran mueblería.

-Aquí es donde compre la mayoría de los muebles que tengo en la boutique, te aseguro que estarás satisfecho con los grandes diseños que manejan aquí- dijo Rarity como una niña en dulcería mientas volteaba a ver a Teiet que venía cargando con su magia todo lo que ella había comprado.

-Eso espero- dijo el mientras pensaba en cómo había terminado siendo su chacho.

Pasaron dentro de la mueblería donde ambos unicornios fueron recorriendo todas los departamentos de dicho establecimiento en compañía de un poni pegaso que ahí trabajaba, aunque este se había ofrecido para mostrarles los muebles, Rarity le dijo que no era necesario y que ella se encargaría de elegir algo que decorara bien en la casa de Teiet, el peli café no opuso resistencia en eso porque el simplemente escogería algo "funcional" además de que le daba weba pensar en esas cosas.

Después de unas horas ahí dentro, ya se habían hecho los pagos necesarios para que le entregaran ese mismo día sus muebles directamente en su casa, por lo que fueron a una tienda de electrodomésticos, donde Rarity tuvo el control casi por completo, porque Teiet no la dejo decidir en cuanto a que televisor comprar para que combinara con sus demás muebles, el unicornio compro una enorme pantalla de 80 pulgadas para la sala principal y 3 pantallas de 32 pulgadas para las habitaciones además de algunos reproductores blu-ray 3D junto a un gran sistema de sonido que tenía bocinas gigantescas dignas de un Antro.

Una vez terminaron de comprar todo lo necesario, Rarity le dio un tour por todo Canterlot y aunque a Teiet le aburrió un poco tuvo que admitir que era un lindo lugar, ahora se podía ver a ambos comiendo en un elegante restaurante.

-Hay querido en serio te agradezco mucho que me trajeras a este restaurante, es tan glamoroso y elegante, no entiendo como conseguiste un lugar, generalmente las reservaciones se tienen que hacer con un mes de anticipo- dijo Rarity impresionada por el lugar, -aunque de saber que me ibas a invitar a comer aquí hubiera traído un vestido- dijo la unicornio algo apenada mientras veía a los ponis a su alrededor vestidos de maneras elegantes.

-Creo que te preocupas demasiado por el aspecto físico, no deberías ser tan superficial, así no conseguirás pareja jajaja, y no te preocupes por el restaurante, tómalo como un pago por acompañarme y ayudarme (_aunque no me dejaste opinar sobre los muebles que me gustaron_)- dijo Teiet con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

La comida de ahí era bastante variada por lo que Rarity pidió una ensalada de frutas exóticas y Teiet pidió arroz con plátanos fritos mientras que para Yami pidieron una papa al horno.

-Por lo que cuesta cada cosa- dijo el unicornio mientras veía los precios en el menú, -espero que esa comida tenga un sabor digno de dioses porque hasta un simple vaso con agua cuesta 20 bits más un bit extra por cada hielo que quieras, ni que fuera de la fuente de la juventud- dijo dejando el menú de lado.

-Bueno en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, los precios son muy altos, pero aquí tienen a los mejores chefs de Canterlot por lo que creo que si valdrá la pena el precio- dijo la unicornio mientras sonreía.

-Como tú no pagas- dijo Yami sarcásticamente mientras Rarity se enojaba un poco y Teiet intentaba aguantar la risa.

Rarity iba a responderle a la pokémon cuando llego el mesero y les dio sus respectivos platos a cada quien.

-Al menos las porciones son buenas- dijo la pokémon mientras comenzaba a morder su papa que al parecer estaba rellena de queso fundido.

-Sí, generalmente en este tipo de restaurantes son porciones para potrillos- dijo Teiet mientras probaba su comida.

-Un punto a favor para este restaurante- dijo Rarity mientras probaba su comida, por un momento sus ojos brillaron pero ese resplandor desapareció casi al instante mientras que seguía masticando, -las frutas saben bien pero yo me esperaba algo diferente, como explicarlo…- dijo mientras comía algo más de fruta.

-¿Esperabas un sabor más "épico"? pues hubieras pedido algo cocinado- dijo Teiet comiendo como si nada.

-Porque eso que tu pediste para prepararlo solo deben de cortar la fruta y listo, no se "cocina" en realidad- dijo Yami.

-Tienen razón- dijo algo desilusionada la unicornio – ¿y sus platillos saben bien?- dijo mientras miraba la comida de ellos.

-El mío si- dijo la pokémon con una sonrisa.

-Ñeh mi abuelita lo preparaba mejor- dijo el unicornio como si nada mientras veía a Rarity que miraba su plato, -¿quieres probar?- dijo mientras le acercaba un poco el plato.

-Oh, muchas gracias Teiet pero no puedo…- dijo la unicornio no muy decidida por que el unicornio estaba soplándole al plato provocando que el rico aroma del arroz con plátanos fritos llegara a la nariz de ella, -no es educado tomar comida del plato de otro- dijo ella no muy decidida.

-No te hagas del rogar, tú sabes que quieres- dijo Teiet mientras ponía una mirada provocadora, -además yo te estoy ofreciendo así que no es falta de educación- dijo con una sonrisa mientras usando su magia metía un tenedor en el arroz haciendo que este tuviera una buena carga de arroz en él, le puso una rodaja de plátano frito encima y moviendo el tenedor con su magia acerco el tenedor a la boca de Rarity, -vamos di aaah- dijo el con una risa.

Apenada la unicornio abrió la boca y comenzó a degustar el arroz, entonces sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y ella misma comenzó a tomar más arroz del plato de Teiet.

-¿Y dices que tu abuela lo preparaba mejor?- pregunto Yami.

-La verdad sí, este arroz esta algo pastoso además de que los plátanos están muy aceitosos y aguados- dijo Teiet mientras tomaba el plato de Rarity y comenzaba a comerlo, -pos esto no esta tan mal-.

Rarity entonces se detuvo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, -perdóname, no debí comer más de tu plato, pero es que en serio esta sabroso-.

-No te preocupes, si quieres puedes acabártelo- dijo Teiet mientras seguía comiéndose la fruta del plato de Rarity.

La unicornio iba a protestar pero Yami le dijo que no lo iba a hacer cambiar de opinión así que tuvo que comerse el arroz.

Terminada la comida y pagadas las cuentas fueron a la estación de trenes donde abordaron el tren que salía rumbo a Ponyville, apenas eran las 4:15 pm por lo que no había prisa en llegar, conversaron durante varios minutos hasta que Yami dijo que quería ir al baño y se bajó de la melena del unicornio yendo rumbo a este.

-Perdona la pregunta Teiet, pero puedo preguntar ¿De dónde sacaste a Yami?- dijo Rarity pensando en que él iba a enojarse por la pregunta.

-No te preocupes, puedes preguntarme lo que gustes y de donde la saque, pues es algo… complicado, digamos que tuve suerte y ya- dijo el unicornio tranquilamente dando por terminado el tema.

Rarity pensó que era un tema delicado por lo que mejor lo dejo por la paz, cuando llegaron al pueblo Teiet la acompaño a la boutique para dejar sus cosas y después se retiró a su casa junto con Yami para esperar que trajeran sus muebles, al llegar encontraron a un grupo de ponis terrestres descargando los muebles en el patio de la casa y a un unicornio levitando las pantallas que compro, después de firmar algunos papeles ellos se retiraron dejando a Teiet solo para que organizara sus muebles.

Comenzó por llevar los muebles de las habitaciones del segundo piso, ya que era lo más complicado, mientras que Yami se quedaba en el patio para cuidar que nadie se robara ninguna cosa, terminando de poner los muebles en sus respectivos lugares, empezó la parte más divertida para él, que era instalar su nueva súper pantalla y su gran sistema de sonido rompe ventanas.

-Hay papá cuando estos bebes estén listos- dijo el unicornio ansioso mientras tocaba las bocinas, -aparte de rompe ventanas van a ser rompe madres jajajajajajajajaja, ya me imagino poner una canción como "DVBBS &amp; Borgeous - Stampede" y que se partan las ventanas de medio pueblo- dijo maliciosamente mientras frotaba sus cascos delanteros y reía de forma "malvada".

-Habrá que probar si es cierto- dijo la pokémon mientras frotaba sus patas delanteras y reía de la misma forma que el unicornio.

-Bueno dejemos eso para después- dijo Teiet mientras terminaba de acomodar los cables, -las bocinas y el estéreo ya están listas para usarse, igual que el blu-ray que ya está conectado a la tele, que a su vez está conectada al estéreo, en pocas palabras esto quedo de poca madre- dijo el unicornio emocionado, -y sé que no vemos la tele, pero de igual forma solo para presumir- fue a buscar en una de las cajas y saco una antena de televisión, -iré a poner esto en la azotea y le hare unas modificaciones para tener cable gratis- dijo mientras reía e iba a la azotea.

-Solo ten cuidado porque no quiero que te caigas y rompas la antena- dijo la pokémon mientras buscaba entre un montón de discos que había sacado de dentro de la melena del peli café.

Mientras en la distancia, se podía observar a un grupo de 6 yeguas acercarse, entre ellas se podía observar a Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Applejack y Rarity, además de 2 pegasos, una de color azul cian con melena de arcoíris y otra de color amarillo claro y melena rosa, además de un pequeño dragón purpura con escamas verdes, algunas de ellas traían pequeños regalos.

-Espero a Teiet le guste el regalo que le traigo, supongo que le parecerá interesante- dijo Twilight con una sonrisa.

-Si la Cutiemark que tiene en serio es una trollface no creo que le gusten los libros- dijo la pegaso de melena arcoíris en tono aburrido ya adivinando de que se trataba el regalo de la unicornio lila.

-¿Por qué siempre creen que voy a regalar libros?- pregunto la aludida ligeramente ofendida.

-No te enfades querida, pero la realidad es que siempre regalas libros- dijo Rarity.

Twilight solo se quedó callada ligeramente molesta pero a la vez pensando en que las dejaría con la boca abierta cuando vea, que cosa es su regalo.

-Oye Rainbow ¿porque no trajiste un regalo? Es un buen gesto darle un regalo a los vecinos cuando se mudan- dijo Applejack mientras volteaba a ver a la pegaso.

-Punto numero 1, no lo conozco y punto numero 2 no lo conozco- dijo Rainbow desinteresadamente.

-¿En serio tiene un Quilava?- pregunto la pegaso amarilla.

-Si si lo tiene yo también me sorprendí cuando vi que tenía un pokémon cuando se supone que ellos no existen pero en realidad lo tiene y ella es muy agradable y divertida aunque algo grosera pero de igual forma es muy agradable- dijo Pinkie hablando con su típica velocidad acelerada.

Mientras más se acercaban a la casa pudieron observar al unicornio mencionado en el techo acomodando cables y una antena de televisión mientras silbaba alegremente.

-DALE PRENDE LA TELE- grito el peli café al parecer dirigiéndose a alguien dentro de la casa quien grito con la misma fuerza "NO SE VE NI MADRES" a lo que el unicornio la movió un poco recibiendo un grito que decía "AGUANTA YA SE VE MAS… NO OLVIDALO SE VOLVIO A CHINGAR", -PUTA MADRE YA LE MOVI A ESTA CHINGADERA UN PUTERO DE VECES- dijo Teiet enojado mientras le daba un martillazo a la antena doblándola y recibiendo una fuerte descarga eléctrica que hacía que se pudiera apreciar su esqueleto mientras una fuerte aura eléctrica lo rodeaba, entonces se escuchó un grito desde dentro de la casa "ANDALE AHÍ DEJALE YA SE VE CHINGON" mientras el unicornio hacia "dafadasfasfafasfasfasfa" mientras era electrocutado.

Las yeguas veían esto con una gota en la nuca excepto Rainbow quien se estaba riendo al ver al unicornio electrocutarse, hasta que después de 5 minutos Twilight decidió ayudarlo, iba a separarlo de la antena con su magia pero en ese momento la antena exploto y Teiet salió volando haciendo en su recorrido un sonido de silbido (**como cuando alguien salía volando en las caricaturas viejas**) y termino aterrizando en el patio a unos metros de ellas mientras se le veía de color negro sacando humo por la boca.

Mientras dentro de la casa se podía escuchar una fuerte música (Bronified brony metal medley segundo 0:57) que hacia vibrar las ventanas.

-¿Estas bien compañero?- dijo Applejack mientras lo tocaba con uno de sus cascos moviéndolo un poco.

-¿Alguien anoto las placas del camión?- pregunto el unicornio aturdido.

Entre Applejack y Rainbow lo ayudaron a levantarse recibiendo un gracias por parte de Teiet.

-Ah que buen toque- dijo riendo para después fijarse en las 2 pegasos, él se acercó a la de melena arcoíris, -hola guapa, ¿a qué horas vas por el pan?- Rainbow solo se enojó y voló alejándose un poco de el quien solo bajo los hombros –tú te lo pierdes, hola chicas- dijo ya dirigiéndose a las demás- ¿que las trae a mi humilde casa?-.

-Venimos a traerte unos regalos de bienvenida- dijo Twilight algo impresionada porque Teiet estuviera bien después de recibir semejante descarga.

-Además de que necesito ver bien como es tu casa para organizar tu fiesta- dijo Pinkie mientras saltaba alrededor de él, -pareces un malvavisco quemado- dijo riendo al verlo cubierto por una capa de negrura producto del choque eléctrico.

Teiet se rio un poco y las invito a pasar, al entrar encontraron que la casa estaba hecha un desorden total con cosas tiradas por todos lados, aunque los muebles ya estaban acomodados, había fotos, ropa, trastes, bichos y demás objetos tirados en todo el suelo, en pocas palabras estaba hecho un asco.

-Creí que recién había comprado la casa- susurro Applejack en el oído a Rarity quien tenía una cara de ligero desagrado mientras miraba donde pisar.

-Y lo es, hace rato compro sus muebles- dijo ella.

-Bien debo admitir que tienes buen gusto en decoración- dijo la pegaso de melena arcoíris mientras se sentaba como si nada en un sillón frente a la pantalla gigante, -que gran sistema te conseguiste- dijo ella impresionada.

-¿Verdad que si?- dijo Teiet orgulloso, -y eso que Rarity dijo que se veía horrendo- dijo mientras la volteaba a ver.

-Ella casi siempre dice eso de todo, ¿cuánto gastaste con esto?- pregunto interesada la de melena multicolor.

-A ver, de la pura tele fueron 82,000 bits así que en total fueron…- decía el unicornio pensativo, -digamos que unos 150,000 bits aproximadamente- dijo el como si nada.

Las mane 6 y Spike quedaron con la boca abierta ante el precio de su puro sistema de entretenimiento, nadie hablaba hasta que Teiet se fijó en la otra pegaso que se intentaba esconder detrás de Pinkie.

-Hola, ¿tú quién eres?- pregunto mientras movía a Pinkie a un lado para poder verla bien.

-Soy Fluttershy- dijo la pegaso en un susurro muy bajo.

-Pues mucho gusto, no seas tan tímida, no te voy a morder- dijo riendo el peli café, -a menos que quieras claro-.

La pegaso iba a responder cuando vieron entrar a la pokémon a la habitación.

-¿Teiet ya vamos a partir las ventanas del pueblo?- dijo Yami despreocupadamente mientras que veía a las yeguas en la habitación y a él haciendo gestos señalando que se callara, -que diga… hola de nuevo chicas- termino diciendo algo nerviosa.

Entonces un torbellino amarillo/rosado pasó a gran velocidad entre los presentes y tomo a Yami apresándola en un fuerte abrazo.

-Un Quilava, que lindo- dijo Fluttershy emocionada mientras la abrazaba y frotaba una de sus mejillas contra una de Yami, la cual tenía una cara de "¿Qué chingados?".

-Cierto, ella es Yami, Yami la que te está abrazando se llama Fluttershy y la otra que tiene melena de arcoíris no sé cómo se llame- dijo Teiet.

-¿No sabes quién soy?- pregunto la pegaso cian sin creerlo, -Soy Rainbow Dash, la mejor voladora de toda Equestria y futura integrante de los Wonderbolts- dijo orgullosa mientras volteaba a ver al unicornio que tenía cara de "vale verga".

-¿Quién te conoce papá?- dijo el unicornio mientras las demás manes reían, Rainbow solo se miraba enojada mientras hacía rechinar sus dientes intentando no lanzarse a golpear al peli café.

Pasaron unas horas conversando entre todos pasando un rato agradable y ayudando al unicornio a terminar de acomodar su casa, Fluttershy casi no le hablaba a Teiet pero a Yami no la soltó hasta que esta se hartó y la amenazo con encender las llamas de su cabeza y cola si no la soltaba, por otro lado Rainbow y Teiet se llevaron bien ya que descubrieron tenían cosas en común, además de ser desmadrosos, las demás decidieron no juntarlos seguido, porque habían hecho muchas cosas bastante estúpidas, como ver quien aguantaba más sin respirar, encender el sistema de sonido a toda potencia para reventar las ventanas del pueblo, aunque esto Twilight se los prohibió y desconecto los aparatos a tiempo y por ultimo un reto que consistía en beberse toda una botella de salsa tabasco, en este último reto fue Rainbow la que perdió.

Los regalos que le llevaron algunas de las manes fueron:

Un suéter de color rojo por parte de Rarity.

Algunos buñuelos de manzana por parte de Applejack.

Una enorme tableta de chocolate semi amargo por parte de Pinkie.

Y una lámpara de Mazinger Z que al encenderla se iluminaban sus paneles fotonicos del pecho por parte de Twilight, ante este último regalo todos quedaron sorprendidos, ya que esperaban que la unicornio lila le regalara un libro, pero el más sorprendido fue Teiet quien le agradeció el regalo con un cálido abrazo.

Llegada la noche cada una de las manes fue acompañada hasta su casa por Teiet y Yami, solo encontrando problemas en la granja Apple donde un semental rojo que posteriormente fuera presentado como Bigmac que era el hermano mayor de la vaquera, este pensó que Teiet estaba saliendo con su hermana por lo cual no dudo en darle una corretiza (**los de México entenderemos más esta parte XD**) por toda la granja hasta que fue detenida por la abuela Smith quien alegaba que no le dejaria tener bisnietos si asustaba a todos los pretendientes de la rubia, Applejack se disculpo apenada con Teiet, quien solo reía ante esto para posteriormente retirarse a su casa a descansar.

Una vez llegaron a su casa, Yami se puso a ver unos capítulos de "Fairy Tail" en la súper pantalla, mientras que Teiet sacaba una laptop de su melena y la encendía para conectarse en uno de sus juegos favoritos "Ponycraft" ya que este juego lo tenía muy viciado últimamente.

Decidió probar con un servidor nuevo donde se rumoreaba que abundaban los niños rata, escogió este server en particular para poder joderlos a diestra y siniestra, pero eso sería otro día, decidió entrar a la modalidad de "Kit PvP" donde después de pelear por algunos minutos sin ser asesinado y yendo en racha termino siendo asesinado por un usuario VIP llamado "Tsuki_warrior", que aparte de matarlo y quedarse con los diamantes que él había conseguido matando a otros, comenzó a burlarse de el en el chat.

Tsuki_warrior: jajaja nooooooob! Aprende a jugar niño rata, gracias por los diamantes.

TEIET: búrlate lo que quieras, los VIPS son más noobs porque juegan con ventajas.

Tsuki_warrior: a ver entonces ven si muchos huevos, usare un Kit de los normales y veras como aun te reviento, noob.

Después de esa breve platica ambos fueron al punto acordado usando un Kit básico que consistía en armadura de hierro, una manzana de oro normal, una espada de hierro con aspecto de fuego, algunas pociones de salud y un arco con infinidad, empezó la pelea que al principio era muy pareja, Tsuki_warrior se comió su manzana dándole un poco de ventaja, cuando TEIET estaba a punto de morir se tiro algunas pociones regresando su vida a la normalidad, siguieron peleando con sus espadas un poco hasta que Tsuki_warrior comenzó a alejarse para beber unas pociones, momento que TEIET aprovecho para comer su manzana de oro y comenzar a dispararle flechas, rápidamente él se acercó y termino con la vida del otro jugador quien estaba furioso reclamando por el chat.

Tsuki_warrior: HIJO DE PUTAAAA, HACKER.

TEIET: no seas marica, perdiste justamente.

Tsuki_warrior: CALLATE HACKER NOOB!.

TEIET: si si.

Tsuki_warrior: RUEGA QUE NO TE ENCUENTRE POR LA CALLE PORQUE TE VOY A HACER PEDAZOS.

TEIET: la verga.

Y terminada esa amable conversación él se desconectó y fue a su cama listo para descansar por esa noche.

**¿Qué les pareció es capitulo? Dejen sus reviews porque eso sirve de inspiración para continuar, a quienes siguen mi otro fic, como ya explique anteriormente, subiré el capítulo nuevo unos cuantos días después de este, y como bonus al final de ese capítulo pondré una entrevista que le hice a mi compa Vahn 187, les recomiendo pasen por su perfil para leer su historia que es un crossover entre Naruto y MLP titulada "Lazos perdidos", es muy buena, sin mas que decirles, nos leemos luego.**


	3. Dividiendo al friky

**Buenas las tengan! Me extrañaron? Yo sé que si no lo nieguen jaja, ya en serio lamento la demora, pero para no hacerles el cuento largo y mamón, solo diré que tuve problemas legales por pelear con un niño rico que me caía de la verga, la prepa me tiene hasta la madre con tanta tarea y proyectos, además de una ligera falta de inspiración y muuuuuuchos problemas random mas lol, sin más relleno les dejo el cap y espero les guste.**

(**Blablablá**) notas en la historia del subnormal autor XD

-Blablablá- personaje hablando

-(_Blablablá_)- personaje pensando

-**Blablablá**\- personaje sobrenatural hablando

-(**_Blablablá_**)- personaje sobrenatural pensando

Teiet en Equestria: capítulo 3, dividiendo al friky.

Habían pasado algunos meses desde que el unicornio café llamado Teiet había ido a vivir a Ponyville y si algo habían aprendido los habitantes de dicho pueblo era que no debían intentar quitarle sus chocolates, no le hablaba a nadie los días 16 y 27 de cada mes, veía mucho anime, hablaba solo de vez en cuando, le gustaba joder a todos sin importar quienes fuesen aunque tenía cierto grado de moderación dependiendo de quien se tratara, era muy bueno para elaborar una gran cantidad de fuegos artificiales y de buena calidad, tocaba el violín de una forma impresionante, además de tener algo de poeta y finalmente, que parecía que en su puta melena podría traer todo un universo sin que se notase, ya que solo Dios sabía si tendría algún limite en cuanto a almacenaje, debido a que lo habían visto sacar una carreta de su melena.

Actualmente se podía observar al unicornio en el mercado del pueblo, había abierto un puesto donde vendía pirotecnia de varias clases, a quienes más vendía era a los potrillos y vendía muchos fuegos artificiales, la mayoría de estos eran muy seguros, ya que usaban "pólvora fría" la cual era un invento del unicornio, esta pólvora al quemarse producía un sonido silbante algo agudo además de muchos colores, y al quemarse no producía ningún tipo de calor, por lo que un potrillo podía con toda la seguridad del mundo encender uno en su melena sin ningún riesgo más que un dolor de oídos por el ruido de estos, para encender esta pólvora era necesario un encendedor especial que solo vendía el en el mismo puesto.

-Diviértanse y vuelvan pronto- decía Teiet animadamente mientras despachaba a un par de potrillos que habían ido a comprar algunas cosas, -que nostalgia me trae, me recuerda cuando en año nuevo iba a gastar mis ahorros de todo el año en pirotecnia, también recuerdo cuando le queme las pestañas y cejas a mi primo por meter varios encendedores llenos al muñeco en llamas- riendo discretamente recordaba más cosas de su pasado.

A pesar de no llevar mucho tiempo en el mercado, su negocio había prosperado bastante, porque ¿a quién no le gustan los fuegos artificiales? Solo a los amargados, aunque muchos padres tenían miedo de que le vendiera a los potrillos, luego de que organizo una especie de conferencia detallando que su pólvora fría no era dañina (cosa que comprobó encendiendo varios en su cara) hasta los propios padres le compraban para diversión de sus hijos, los que eran peligrosos como las palomas, cañones (así los conozco en México, no sé en sus países) y demás pirotecnia fuerte solo la vendía a los mayores de edad para evitarse problemas legales en caso de que alguien saliera herido ya que estos usaban pólvora normal.

Cuando pasaban de las 3 de la tarde, decidió cerrar para ir a su casa por Yami (la cual se había quedado a arreglar la casa puesto que le tocaba ese día) y como era un día algo caluroso se le había ocurrido ir a nadar, y como buen pajero, no iba a perder oportunidad de preguntarle a alguna de sus conocidas si le gustaría acompañarlo, el a pesar de ser un pony, no terminaba de entender por qué las hembras se ponían ese trajes de baño para ir a nadar, cuando la mayor parte del día se la pasaban desnudas.

Applejack le dijo que ese día no podría ir, ya que tenía aun varias cosas que hacer en la granja, Rainbow le dijo que prefería volar y que no la molestara, Fluttershy le rechazo cortésmente (al parecer él no le agradaba para nada), Rarity le dijo que le acompañaría con gusto, pero que luego necesitaría que la ayudara pues necesitaba un modelo masculino para una línea de trajes que estaba preparando, Twilight no se negó luego de que Teiet le diera un libro llamado "Juventud en Éxtasis", la unicornio lila luego de leer un capitulo quería encerrarse en su casa para devorar el libro y eso hubiera hecho de no ser porque Teiet le arrebato el libro y lo guardo en su melena, como Twilight sabía que no lograría sacarlo de ahí acepto ir a regañadientes con tal que le prestara el libro después, finalmente Pinkie no fue problema convencerla, por lo que los 5 estaban de camino al lago con algunas canastas en el lomo para disfrutar de una tarde de agua y sol.

-Qué bueno que aceptaran venir- decía el unicornio alegremente, -no me gusta mucho el estar solo cuando de salir se trata-.

-A mí tampoco me gusta estar sola, cuando estas solo no puedes divertirte tanto como cuando estas con tus amigos y aunque no sean amigos puedes conseguir que se vuelvan tus amigos y por eso no es bueno estar solo ya que…- la rosada fue interrumpida cuando Twilight hablo.

-Por otro lado, me sorprende que nos invites a nosotras, ya conoces a todos en el pueblo, podrías preguntarle a alguien más- mientras hablaba habían encontrado un buen lugar para descansar que estaba bajo un árbol, donde comenzaron a instalarse para su día de campo.

-Puede que sí, pero preferí preguntarle a quienes conozco mejor, ya que a alguien a quien apenas estoy conociendo sería algo difícil decirle que me acompañe, podría desconfiar o en caso de las yeguas, pensar que quiero intentar algo con ellas- decía Teiet sin mucho interés mientras bebía algo de jugo de zanahoria.

-Supongo que en eso tienes razón querido- hablo la unicornio blanca dejando de lado el platillo que estaba degustando, -si a los pocos días de conocerme me hubieras invitado a nadar es muy probable que te hubiese dicho que no, ya que como tú dices, una pensaría que quieres intentar algo- al terminar de decir esto ella rio ligeramente.

El resto de la tarde paso entre risas. Juegos y dudas, ya que Twilight y Rarity no comprendían como Teiet y Pinkie podían hacer ciertas cosas como caminar por sobre el agua, sin contar que Teiet veía discretamente a sus amigas que estaban modelando unos lindos trajes de baño, el de Twilight era uno de color azul marino de una sola pieza, Rarity usaba un bikini del color de su melena y Pinkie usaba un traje de baño tipo escolar de una pieza de color amarillo.

Ya algo tarde el unicornio acompaño a sus amigas a sus casas y después de prometerle a Rarity que vendría al día siguiente para ayudarla a modelar los trajes para sementales que estaba diseñando este volvió a su casa.

-Fue un día cansado y divertido- menciono el unicornio mientras sacaba de su refrigerador un vaso de jugo de zanahoria.

-Lo de divertido dilo por ti, aunque me llevaste a nadar yo tuve que quedarme en casa a arreglar este desastre- se quejaba Yami, ya que a ella no le gustaba tener que arreglar la casa.

-Tranquila pequeña, sé que no te gusta pero no siempre lo haces tú así que no es para tanto, además los pegasos programaron lluvia para esta noche así que dormiremos como potrillos hoy- le intento calmar el unicornio mientras le pasaba un pokocho.

Luego de un rato Teiet encendió su laptop para jugar un rato el ponycraft, ya había sido baneado de varios servidores por trollear a muchas personas y como estos se quejaban con los admins pues era baneado, a él no le importaba, todo lo contrario esto lo divertía aún más, ya que luego de ser baneado usaba un programa de su computadora para llenar de bots el servidor para crashearlo, y claro si en servidores de 200 personas le metes 3000 bots awebo que tiene que crashear.

Algo que también le divertía mucho, es que el usuario "Tsuki_warrior" con el cual casi siempre discutía en varios juegos, lo seguía por los distintos servidores que el visitaba, tanto fue el problema que un día se pidieron el Skype y grande fue la sorpresa para Teiet al saber que ese jugador tan chocoso, campero, mal perdedor y tronco era una chica, aunque no se veían las caras, se escuchaba la voz de una yegua, bastante grosera e irritable por cierto cuando se trataba de algún juego, pero con el tiempo habían logrado tener una relación de odio/amistad/rivalidad bastante rara pero que ambos comprendían.

-Y entonces hice un 360 y le di el flechazo definitivo que lo mando fuera de su isla y murió- hablaba emocionada la chica _Tsuki _como se llamaba en Skype.

-Que bien por ti latosa, ¿pero solo juegas todo el día? Porque de lo único que me hablas siempre son de juegos- dijo Teiet aburrido.

-Pues hago muchas otras cosas que no te quiero decir, además que me estreso lo suficiente en el día como para querer hablar de ello en las noches- dijo ella mientras daba un suspiro.

-Es cosa que todo te lo tomes con humor y calma, sonríele a la vida mija, tómame como ejemplo, a mi todo me resbala, puedes mandarme a chingar a mi madre y yo estaría tan fresco como siempre, en palabras de mi abuela yo soy un "sínico, baquetón, desesperante y desvergonzado"- dijo Teiet con orgullo.

-Puedo notarlo- hablo ella riendo ligeramente, -pero yo no puedo ser así, todo debo tomarlo seriamente por el bien de algunos otros, aunque sinceramente me muero por unas vacaciones ya que no he tomado unas desde…- otra voz femenina pero que sonaba algo más autoritaria interrumpió a Tsuki para después colgar la llamada repentinamente.

-A si adiós- algo molesto Teiet cerro el Skype, -en mis tiempos nos despedíamos antes de cortarle la llamada a alguien- después de apagar su laptop fue a darse un baño para posteriormente ir a dormir.

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano para ir con Rarity y ayudarla con los trajes, así que después de desayunar, lavarse los dientes y alborotar su melena se puso en camino a la boutique de su amiga, al llegar ella no tardó en hacerlo pasar y mostrarle algunos trajes que estaban listos para que se pusiera, además de muchos bocetos de sus nuevas ideas para su línea masculina.

Pese a que él no era conocedor de moda y generalmente estos temas le valían 20 hectáreas de verga, a el le gustaba vestir elegante aunque no tenia muchas oportunidades de hacerlo, luego de ver algunos trajes tenía que admitir que los trajes que ya tenía preparados se veían bastante bien y estaba ansioso por ponerse alguno.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no me pongo un traje, aunque es una lástima, me veo muy sensual con uno y me gusta mucho usarlos- decía el unicornio al recordar varias bodas y demás fiestas a las que había ido con algún traje elegante.

-Pues toma este y ve a ponértelo- decía sonriente la modista para posteriormente pasarle un traje que ella levitaba con ayuda de su magia y mostrarle un probador.

Luego de varios minutos de espera Teiet salió –y bien, como me veo?- pregunto a la modista, la cual tenía la boca algo abierta y se veía bastante sorprendida ya que frente a ella no estaba el unicornio de melena alborotada, ahora tenía su melena bien peinada hacia atrás, la cual se veía más larga y caía por sobre sus hombros además de tener varios mechones sobre la frente, dándole un aspecto más elegante y estilizado, sin mencionar el traje el cual era magnifico. En conjunto el pony y el traje hacían resaltar al otro dándole un aspecto digno de un noble, además que los lentes que usaba le daban una expresión de intelectual y un aire ligeramente misterioso.

-Te ves…- Rarity no encontraba modo de describirlo, la impresión del cambio era demasiada.

-Creo que el término que busca es "sensual", mi hermosa dama- dijo el peli café mientras tomaba uno de los cascos de la modista y lo besaba suavemente como si de una princesa se tratase, logrando sonrojar mucho a Rarity, quien escondió su cara tras sus cascos.

-Q-que cosas dices… aunque en cierta forma te ves… increíble- dijo mientras lo veía ya habiendo superado su impresión inicial, -vaya que un traje cambia mucho tu apariencia, pero que te hiciste en la melena? Se ve mucho más larga y como está bien peinada te da un cambio muy radical-.

-Pues veras mi linda amiga- dijo mientras con uno de sus cascos movía algo de su melena, -solo use un hechizo que me arreglo la melena, porque sin magia, tendría que usar una gran cantidad de gel y spray para lograr darle este aspecto ya que mi melena siempre ha sido muy muy rebelde- menciono para luego reír alegremente.

Así pasaron algunas horas probando los diversos trajes que había hecho la modista, además de ayudarla con varios de sus bocetos y decirle en que partes del traje se sentía cierta incomodidad además de pedirle que use telas que no provoquen comezón, también Rarity le tomo algunas fotos con los trajes que hizo para poder promocionar sus trajes, varias de las fotos eran lo que podría decirse normales, pero algunas otras por sugerencia de Teiet eran "sensuales" o con poses algo provocativas para llamar la atención de las yeguas lo cual a su vez haría que los sementales se interesaran en comprar un traje para ser más atractivos para las hembras.

Cuando termino de ayudar a la modista paso a ver a Twilight para darle el libro que ayer le había mostrado para persuadirla de que fuera a nadar con él, al entrar en la biblioteca la encontró leyendo con mucho interés un libro de hechizos de aspecto muy antiguo.

-Hola cerebrita- la saludo Teiet mientras ponía el libro que le traía a un lado del que ella estaba leyendo, -te traje el libro que te mostré ayer, solo cuídalo mucho porque ya es un libro viejo-.

-Oh hola, si claro tendré cuidado con él, no tienes de que preocuparte, mira este hechizo- dijo mientras le mostraba el libro que ella estaba leyendo en esos momentos, -es una especie de combinación entre hechizos de clonación, división y multiplicación de objetos que estaba desarrollando Starswirl el barbado, me lo envió mi maestra esta mañana- ella hablaba muy emocionada, tal como una potrilla con un regalo nuevo.

-Tu maestra sí que debe ser vieja para tener esta clase de libros, eso o es que no tiene vida social y por ello busca estos libros- la unicornio lila se mostró molesta ante esto e iba a responderle pero Teiet no la dejo, -ya probaste si puedes hacer el hechizo?- dijo mientras revisaba el libro.

-Pues no, aun no alcanzo a comprenderlo del todo además de que está incompleto y no sé qué podría pasar- dijo ella algo desanimada.

-Sabes que es lo que hacíamos en mis tiempos cuando había algo que queríamos probar pero no sabíamos cómo hacerlo?- dijo mientras le devolvía el libro y la miraba de forma relajada.

-No tengo idea, que es lo que hacían?- se mostró curiosa ella.

-Lo hacíamos y ya- Twilight cayó de espaldas por tal respuesta, -como bien digo "echando a perder se aprende", ese dicho hace maravillas aunque también resulta mal, depende que quieras hacer pero el punto es, inténtalo y ya, es más prueba el hechizo conmigo- dijo mientras se paraba enfrente de ella, -si resulta tendré un clon que hará mis deberes por mí y si no resulta no pasa de que pueda morir- dijo totalmente despreocupado.

-Estás loco!?- pregunto ella mientras lo observaba con un tic en uno de sus ojos.

-Si no haces tú el hechizo lo hare yo- dijo mientras canalizaba magia en su cuerno.

-P-p-pero no sabes que puede pasar-.

-Oh vamos que es lo peor que podría pasar?- con esa tranquila frase pronunciada, Twilight canalizo magia en su cuerno mientras recitaba en su mente el hechizo del libro para después dispararlo en contra del unicornio café.

Un aura dorada rodeo a Teiet durante algunos minutos para después desaparecer sin provocar ningún cambio.

-Eso fue todo?- pregunto la unicornio sin creer que no había pasado absolutamente nada.

Tras esa frase Teiet cayó al suelo y empezó a convulsionarse mientras echaba mucha espuma por la boca, Twilight se asustó demasiado ante esto y corrió con él para auxiliarlo, cuando iba a cargarlo para correr a la clínica del pueblo el unicornio empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-No puedo creer que cayeras en esa- dijo mientras se carcajeaba y escupía una pastilla efervescente.

-Eres un idiota!- dijo mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en la cara el cual lo mando hacia atrás.

-Solo era una bromita sabes?- dijo Teiet mientras se sobaba la mejilla que recibió el golpe.

-Después de probar un hechizo incompleto en ti no debiste hacer esa "bromita" que hubiera pasado si…- ella dejo de hablar de forma repentina y se veía muy sacada de onda.

-Qué pasa?- pregunto el unicornio, aunque se sorprendió un poco ya que su voz sonaba doble, -Oye sí que golpeas fuerte, oigo doble-.

Twilight entonces le pasó un espejo con su magia y el unicornio se sorprendió ante lo que veía ya que ahora tenía 2 cabezas.

-Esto no me lo esperaba- dijo el mientras se observaba detenidamente en el espejo, -aunque hay algo extraño…- dejo de hablar al sentir que otra cabeza le brotaba y otra más y otra más, cuando tenía 4 cabezas una de ellas empezó a separarse del cuerpo formando el suyo propio, y así paso otras 5 veces, dejando un total de 6 Teiets incluyendo al original, estos empezaron a verse entre sí, -nunca había visto tanta sensualidad junta desde que descubrí el porno- dijeron riendo mientras observaban a Twilight.

Ella estaba demasiado confundida como para reaccionar, no esperaba que el hechizo provocara esto, aunque lo que más le sorprendía era que todos tenían algo diferente a pesar de ser el mismo pony.

Uno de ellos tenía la melena y cola cortas y algo más puntiagudas de lo que normalmente las tenía, además de que se veía más joven que el resto y era de estatura más baja (**_1_**).

Otro de ellos tenía la melena recogida en una coleta además de tener un bigote recortado y un par de trenzas hechas en su barba de unos 4 centímetros de largo (**_2_**).

Otro tenía la melena y cola con algunos mechones de color plateado (**_3_**).

Otro tenía la melena y cola lacia y caída, como pinkie cuando enloquecía, aunque tenía una expresión más triste que el resto de Teiets y sus colores eran algo más opacos además de llevar en el cuello una cadena, de la cual colgaba un collar de plata en forma de corazón partido y que llevaba una gema azul dentro (**_4_**).

El último de ellos tenía la melena no muy larga no muy corta además de usar una playera negra que decía "Puto el que me dispare" y tener un bigote y barba moderados además de tener una expresión de leve molestia en la cara (**_5_**).

-Vaya me dividiste en diferentes versiones de mi pasado- hablaron todos a la vez para después verse ligeramente molestos, -cállense me molesta que me interrumpan- volvieron a hablar todos para después gruñir un poco y verse de forma desafiante.

-Que eh hecho?- se preguntó Twilight mientras hacia un facehoof, ya que ahora había que soportar a 5 Teiets mas y para colmo el libro no tenía ningún contra hechizo.

Sin duda venían tiempos muy difíciles y jodidos para Ponyville.

**Bueno mijos esto es todo por hoy hasta que vuelva a salir de mi tumba para publicar el siguiente, dejen una review y díganme lo que les pareció este capítulo.**

**Para aclarar los paréntesis con números que puse luego de las descripciones de cada uno de los clones, todos son versiones del pasado de Teiet, las cuales explicare ahora.**

**1: este pequeño idiota de 14 años disfruta con fastidiar a todos hasta el punto de casi hacerlos cagar sangre del coraje, le gusta alburear de vez en cuando, además de quemar cosas y arrojar cualquier objeto contundente en lugares públicos, por ejemplo en partidos de football para golpear a los jugadores idiotas que fallan penales o al portero si es que no atrapa el penal, sin importar de que equipo sea.**

**2: este pajero es alguien calmado y que escucha a quien le habla, haciendo comentarios de cuando en cuando, es bastante normal a pesar de seguir siendo un desmadroso de primera.**

**3: este wey solo se quiso hacer un cambio de look, nada más lo diferencia del original.**

**4: este pobre diablo sufrió mucho, luego de unos años de relación su novia murió de una enfermedad mental y el vio como poco a poco esta la consumía. **

**5: este cabrón es un buscapleitos y si te le quedas viendo se volverá agresivo y no dudara en decirte "que pedo puto?" para después acercarse dispuesto a pelear con quien sea que lo estuviera viendo, además de que le gusta ir a cantinas y diversos lugares de mala muerte para provocar peleas.**

**Y esos serían los Teiets del pasado, que opinan de ellos?, y sin más que decir se despide el gran Teiet-sama dios del desmadre, prometiéndoles más cosas random en los caps venideros.**


End file.
